The present invention disclosed herein relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package using a Low Temperature Cofired Ceramic (LTCC) technique and a method of fabricating the same.
Techniques required for realizing current electronic products are related to miniaturization and high performance. In order to achieve the miniaturization and high performance, a demand on a three-dimensional stack technique is increased to manufacture a variety of integrated circuits and passive devices in one module by applying a system in package process.
The LTCC technique realizes a given circuit by printing an inner device and a passive device on a plurality of green sheet layers consisting of glass-ceramic materials mainly and then manufactures a multi chip module after each layer is stacked and cofired.
The LTCC technique may realize a circuit substrate and a complex module having high performance and high reliability. The LTCC technique was expected to be developed and supplied for diverse purposes at the originally developed time but was limitedly used in fields such as super computer or aerospace, which require special reliability. As a result, its market does not expand as has been expected because of an existing resin multi-layer substrate. However, as a mobile communication market expands drastically in recent years, the LTCC is utilized to achieve miniaturization, low manufacturing cost, and high performance of a high frequency analog circuit.
Although a typical ceramic multi-layer substrate formed of alumina as a main element requires a high firing temperature, the LTCC technique makes a low temperature firing possible by adding a glass based material. Because of this low temperature firing, it allows high electrical conductive metal of low price and a low melting point to be used as a material for inner layer wiring. Additionally, the LTCC technique suppresses contraction of a green sheet in directions of x-axis and y-axis so that it is possible to realize an initially designed circuit as it is.
Additionally, the LTCC technique is used for products such as a power amplifier module, an engine control unit (ECU) for car, a band pass filter, a micro antenna, and a wireless interface such as a mobile phone so that products of high frequency, high reliability, low price, miniaturization, and low power consumption may be realized.